Forever
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Johnny x Robert. Yaoi. Lemon. Robert has always been the one dominating Johnny. Until now.


This one-shot follows the same universe as **Bavaria**, and features Johnny x Robert.

**Warnings: **yaoi lemon. This means sex between two guys. No like, no read. But if you do like it then please enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me, but to Takao Aoki.

_**FOREVER**_

After partying for a while at that Russian club with unpronounceable name, Robert and Johnny lost sight of Kai and Rei, so they decided it was time to go back to the hotel too. Specially, because Robert was heavily drunk, and had just confessed something to the red haired Scott, who never thought would hear those words from his best friend and not-so-casual lover.

Their previous conversation still drilled inside Jo´s head, and he knew it had been a good decision to be the only one to not get drunk that night.

While the Scottish helped Rob get to the car, he decided to take the long route to the hotel. He wanted Robert sober and conscious to give him the best night of his life. And a good car ride with the windows down would make things easier for him.

"I want you to remember this night after today" – Johnny told Robert while drifting on a corner – "after you drink you always say you forget everything" – he turned in another corner – "bullshit"

"I don´t know what you are talking about" – the German replied and grabbed his hair to prevent it from sticking in his eyes because of the wind

"See?" – The red haired took a glimpse at him – "but you do remember what you told me earlier, don´t you?"

"Certainly, yes" – he cleared his throat – "I hope you too remember what you said"

**Flash Back**

"_You guys are weird" –_commented Johnny after Kai and Robert´s ridiculous comments about Captain America and something related to Bryan´s asshole-ness

"_Where is that __Knight of Glasgow __spirit?!" _– laughed the German

"_Right here. I'm just tired. We've been partying non stop for half a week. And then for 2 weeks before that. Even a Knight needs some rest" –_and Johnny was right. They had drank a lot in Bryan´s 21 birthday party last Saturday, then, they had hit it hard on the bed. And previous to that, they had traveled to the Caribbean to just chill, but ended up in the same hotel room, Robert claiming Johnny´s body under the clear tropical sky.

"_Are you growing old my dear?" –_ Robert had drank enough Tequila for the night

"_Hmfr fuck you too"_

"_Fuck me then"_ – Robert looked at him, and under that intoxicated humidity, Johnny could see some truth behind his gaze

"_Didn't think you ever wanted to be topped"_

"_Not by just anybody. But I think you´ve earned the privilege"_

"_Heh well that's not something you will regret"_

"_Does it really hurt that much?"_

"_I'll be gentle with you. Don't you worry"- _and Robert remembered when he said something similar to the red haired, back in Bavaria

"_It seems you are eager to do it"_

"_I am. I just didn't want to push you into anything because you seemed very clear on what you wanted and not"_- commented Johnny. After all, Robert had told him before he didn´t wanted to be bottom. But now, for some reason, he had changed his mind. And it wasn´t only because of the alcohol.

**End of Flash Back**

When they finally made it to the hotel, Johnny pulled him to the elevator and pressed the button to their suite´s floor.

"Bloody hell" – Johnny´s voice was almost a whisper, but Robert was able to hear it

"Too bad the Russian government doesn´t like gay people" – he giggled – "if this was Germany or Scotland we could have started back in the club"

"I was not drunk enough to do such a thing"

The elevator´s door finally opened and they walked their way down to their room.

As they approached their suite, Robert began wondering why he had agreed to be topped. Many ideas fluttered in his mind, but there was one, just one, which bothered him. No. He couldn´t. Even though his parents let him do whatever he wanted with his sexual life, his mother had been very specific that she wanted grandchildren, and oh, his father and the inheritance, the legacy of the Jürgens, their honor… No. He would never tell Johnny about it. No matter how much he would like to.

But all of those thoughts vanished in the air as soon as they walked into the room and Johnny closed the door behind them.

The Scott, even though he was smaller, had an amazing strength, and he pushed Robert down to the bed, making him sit in the corner and grabbed a bunch of the purple hair, pulling his head back without hurting his friend.

"Jo…" – started Robert, but Johnny placed a finger on his lips

"You started this. You wanted to be fucked" – the red haired smirked – "You will obey what my _Glasgow Spirit _demands now"

Robert was astounded at his best friend´s words. But they only turned him on, and decided he wanted to discover more of this dominating side of Johnny, which was new and exciting to him.

He watched how the red haired unbuttoned his own pants, pulled down the zipper and removed his clothes from the waist under, making him blush at the sight of Jo´s big member already erected in front of him. This was the last drop to make him completely sober.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" – Johnny laughed

Robert said nothing, and wasted no time sticking out his tongue, licking from the shaft to the tip.

Johnny closed his eyes and grabbed his hair again, letting out small sighs of pleasure as he felt Robert take his dick all the way in his mouth, and forcing him to gag by pressing Rob´s head against his body.

"Jonathan!" – Claimed the German as he removed his vest – "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I couldn´t help it. Your mouth is too warm, I bet your insides feel even better"

Robert growled and grabbed Johnny´s butt, taking all of his manhood on one movement and gagging again, this time on his own will.

"Fuck it…. Ahh…" Johnny tried not to moan out of Robert´s attentions to his crotch, but it was impossible. The guy was excellent with his mouth.

The German kept on sucking him for a while, his mouth surrounding the member and his lips pulling it and out, being extremely careful not to push Johnny too far, he didn´t want to make him cum too early.

"Strip" – ordered Johnny as he pulled back and started removing his own shirt

Robert obeyed, and stood up to remove his shirt, but before we could continue with his pants, Johnny walked towards him and eliminated the distance between them, forcing his tongue inside Robert´s mouth, their lips brushing against each other in desperation. The Scott´s hand traveled down the other´s body, caressing his chest, his abs and lower abdomen, until he reached the fabric of his pants and undid them, pulling them down along with his boxers. His fingers made their way down to Robert´s member and they grabbed it softly.

"Well now, aren´t you hard…" – he commented, breaking the kiss for a second, just to bite Robert´s lower lip and press his own erection against Rob´s, obtaining a moan out of the German´s throat – "that´s what I want to hear, _Captain_"

"Fuck this"

Johnny found himself grabbed by Robert and then was thrown to the bed almost frantically. The German came on top of him, grabbed his waist and pulled him, needed of more friction against the boy below him.

The Scott threw his head back as he felt amazing waves of pleasure traveling from between his legs to all over his body, and he searched for Rob´s lips until he was able to rejoin them in a passionate kiss. He could feel their tongues rubbing as hard as their erections did.

Robert was going to cut the kiss and bite on Johnny´s neck, but as soon as he abandoned his mouth, he was shifted and placed under the red haired, as Jo was only waiting for the precise moment to wield his strength against his friend.

"Hang on" – said the Scott and got down of the bed. He reached the minibar and looked for some stuff in the cabinets around it – "Bingo" – he found a tube of lube – "Fucking Russians are ready for everything"

He made his way back to the bed and opened the thing.

"Will this hurt as hell?" – Robert swallowed hard

"Don´t worry, Rob. I told you I´ll be nice to you. You´ve been soft with me, so you can expect the same from me" – he smirked and kissed him softly and fast – "now, turn around. I want you in your knees, _Captain_"

Johnny knew this word was a huge turn on for him, and he was convinced of this when Robert said nothing and obliged. He kneeled in front of him, caressed the German´s broad back with the tip of his fingers and licked the skin of his lower lumbar zone.

"Ahhh… Jo…" he felt himself grow bigger as Robert´s moans filled the room

"And I haven´t even started yet"

He opened the tube and took some of the liquid in his fingers, analyzing it carefully to make sure it was of enough quality to keep it as less painful as possible for Rob´s virgin entrance.

He pressed his coated fingers softly against his hole, as he continue licking the German´s back, feeling how his captain growled and purred under his mouth and hand.

Johnny moved back and watched his actions as he penetrated the older with his Index, feeling his dick throb at the expectation of entering such a tight aperture. Oh, it was going to hurt for poor Rob.

"I need you to relax" said Johnny as he pushed his Middle inside "more relaxed, Rob"

"I can´t fucking relax, you are fingering me!"

"Are you all tough talk? Come on! When have you seen me squirm and wail when you prepare me? Not even when you are all the way inside me!"

"But you are fucking sort of used to it, this is my fucking first time to be fucked!"

Johnny sighed and pulled both of his fingers out. He grabbed Robby his shoulders and turned him around, making him lay under and facing him.

"I understand you are nervous "– Johnny caressed his hair – "you are swearing too much, and that won´t help us"

"It sort of does, actually" – confessed the German

"Rob, if this is too much I will stop. Just try to endure, okay? I said you wouldn´t regret it"

The German´s eyes fixed on his and Johnny could feel himself blush over his friend´s deep gaze.

"Then do it…" – the older grabbed the other´s waist and kissed his lips in a slow fashion, almost as if he just wanted to taste Jo´s flavor – "Make love to me, Jonathan"

The red haired blushed even more and felt himself get lost in those eyes, which screamed the words none of them were able to say to each other.

"Aye, Captain" – he smiled and kissed him one last time before grabbing more lube and covering Robert´s hole with it, at the same time he grabbed and masturbated Robert, trying to make it more comfortable for him -"This will feel good" – Johnny grabbed Rob´s hips and pulled him to his lap, the German´s legs bent at his sides – "for both of us"

"It better" – he answered and closed his eyes as Johnny´s dick entered him, slowly, but not stopping until Johnny thought it was enough for him to get used to it "Gottverdammt!"

"Don´t speak in German… it´s fucking sexy, but I don´t understand" – he demanded and pushed himself deeper

"Ahhhh…. Fucking shit!" – Robert grabbed Johnny´s arms – "Stop"

"No way" – he thought about it for two seconds – "Do you really want me to come out, Robert?"

"Don´t you dare" – the German let a growl come out of his throat

"Arg! You always confuse me!" – He grabbed Robert´s leg – "What do you want?"

"I have always wanted you, Jonathan" – he confessed and shut his eyes closed

"Rob, please don´t start with this again"

"Shut up and start moving" – Robert demanded

"But-"

"Move!" – Robert opened his eyes and fixed them on his, making him understand he really wanted it

"Bloody hell" – Johnny placed himself on top of Robert and supported his weight on his arms as he prepared his body to thrust into him, and then, he did.

His movements were slow, rhythmical, and elegant. It wasn´t a beast-like fashion as most of their previous nights together. This time, Johnny was careful but secure, gentle but deep, it was almost as a musician playing his most beloved violin.

Robert´s moans suddenly became evident for the Scottish, and he could see his chest moving up and down as the German began to enjoy himself. Probably the pain was over, or at least bearable.

Robert placed his arms under Johnny´s and grabbed his back, digging his nails on his skin as he felt himself lost in waves of pleasure as the Scott hit and rubbed different spots inside of him, places that had never been teased before.

"Johnny…" – he said between groans

"…yes?"

"You are so fucking good at this…. Aah… yeah…. Don´t you stop…"

"Hehehehe I know" – he smirked – "I´m glad you are enjoying yourself"

"Fuck yes…. Ah!" Robert´s back arched -One of the German´s hand moved to his own cock and began stroking himself, as he felt it begging for such attention- "This is so good…"

Johnny knew it was time to let himself in completely, and so he did, gaining groans, whimpers and moans from Robert, and suddenly, he felt his body lose control and pushed himself deep inside, then fast outside, and back inside again.

"Shit!" – Exclaimed Robert – "Do that again!"

"You got it, Captain" – Johnny lowered his body, shifting from his hands to his elbows and managed to repeat that movement as he lowered his face and attacked Robert´s neck, kissing it and biting on his skin not so softly

"Ahhhh…. My… I will… ah… I can´t hold it!" – confessed Robert as his strokes became faster and more efficient

"Cum for me, Rob" ordered Johnny and felt his dick enjoy Rob´s contractions around him

"Jonathan…! Ahhh! Holy shit!" He stopped his movements and threw his head back, arching his back as the pleasure exploded inside him, cumming hard against Johnny´s abs, filling the sheets with his the white fluid

"Fuck Rob, you look so hot when you have your orgasm…" – Johnny kept pushing against him and he felt himself not too far from the climax

"Jo…" – said the German as he still enjoyed his ecstasy

"What?"

"Nothing. You already know" – he bit his lip and grabbed Johnny´s hair

"I do" – he smiled and found himself moving as fast as he could, feeling the well-known sensation of the approaching orgasm

He closed his eyes and felt his erection throb, his muscles shake and his whole body releasing all the built-up pleasure as he came deep inside Robert.

"Aaaaah!" – He screamed as his body relished the warm sensation of fulfillment

He continued moving for a little longer, finally feeling exhausted out of everything they had done so far. And until this moment, he longed home. He looked at Robert and noticed a big smile on his face.

"You are a good bottom" – confessed Johnny as he came out of Robert´s body, watching the cum being released after him, and, at the very end, a little hemorrhage – "I can´t believe you were really a virgin"

"Believe it" – Robert moved up and got comfortable on the bed – "it was amazing"

"It was fantastic" – agreed the Scott and laid on Robert´s chest – "I told you, you were not going to regret it"

"Hmn" – was Rob´s simple answer, too tired to say anything else

The German closed his eyes, deciding between taking a shower, or letting his body rest after such a tiring day.

He chose the latter, and started to be driven away by fatigue, when Johnny moved, Robert opened his eyes and faced him, both gazes fixed in each other.

"Promise me you will remember tomorrow" – asked the Scott

"Jonathan" – Robert caressed his hair – "I will remember this forever"

He saw the red haired smile and lay in his chest again, covering themselves with the sheets. He noticed when Johnny felt fast asleep and had a final thought in his mind.

_Forever._

**The End**

_Cloy Jubilee~_


End file.
